Ángel de la Muerte
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: "—Soy un mutante —habló tajante aquel de azulados ojos. —No, eres un ángel para mí… —." Warren Kenneth Wothington aka Arcángel/OC


**Ángel de la Muerte**

* * *

 **Aviso** : _Este one-shot participa del reto "Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis" del foro "Groovy Mutations"_

 **Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes le pertenecen a _Marvel_ y/o compañías que hayan pagado por sus derechos, a excepción de Elizabeth que tomará el papel de _OC_ dentro de este relato. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sino para entretenimiento lector.

* * *

❝ _Oh broken angel_

 _Inside you're dying_

 _'cause you can't believe_ ❞

 **Boyce** **Avenue** - _Broken Angel_

* * *

Rondé por aquellos lugares maltrechos, a través de su aura clara de inocencia, la cual parecía enternecerlo e incluso amedrentarlo, porque sabía que ella era una fiel creyente, pecadora en este mundo tan gélido. Estaba dicho por el destino, que ella se iría bajo el remonte del ala de aquel híbrido ser.

Terminaría sucumbiendo en mis brazos, por más que se negase a creer en la mortal malicia de aquel muchacho, quien respondía al nombre de _Warren Kenneth Worthington_.

El frío metal de sus alas perforaría su estómago, sin compasión, sacándole las entrañas, extirpando su vida, tras aquel alegado de "Dios" que daría la orden de su ejecución, y él como fiel verdugo respondería satisfactoriamente a su llamado. La sangre empezaría a brotar a borbotones de su cavidad bucal ante el feroz ataque. Lo había subestimado, siempre lo hizo, había dado demasiada confianza, había dado su vida… Lo entendería en ese momento, él se convertiría en una especie de monstruo, disfrazado de pureza. Aunque, nunca podría acunar a un remordimiento, después de que él le arrebatase hasta su último aliento de vida.

Pero ¿sería él o yo?

Buena pregunta.

Esta vez yo no sería quien sucumbiese a eso, sería aquel ángel maldito, el que lograría destrozarla, y por tal acto mancharía su alma, en la profanación de su vida.

Tal vez, la culpa sólo sería de aquella ingenua muchacha, ya que por mucho tiempo estuvo tan ciega, creyendo que él era bueno, buscando pistas de su paradero, solamente para al fin encontrarse conmigo. _La muerte_.

Él era un ser más allá de nuestra explicación y ante mi curiosidad por saber cómo acabaría aquello, los observé por mucho tiempo, creyente de que ella se merecía un paraíso más allá del terrenal. Consideraría el hecho de pedirme en ese lapso de luz escaso que llevaba a la eternidad, que él tuviese su perdón, una vez que también al igual que ella, atraviese aquella barrera de luz que trazaba un sendero a la eternidad. Porque, en su último aliento ella seguiría creyendo… creyendo en él, en que era un ser celestial y que estaría a su lado, no importe lo que pase.

Pero, lo que ella no sabía, era que él tendría un pasaje directo al _infierno_.

.

.

.

Los vigilé por mucho tiempo, pues con estas personas con dotes excepcionales, uno no podía saber en qué momento le tocaba hacer su repentina presentación, para poder darles el pase a donde sea que el creador los quiera.

Ella siempre estuvo allí, aguardando, buscando, con serenidad. Fue su compañera de banco en el colegio, compartían clases de biología y matemáticas, y aunque muchos lo llamaban " _rarito_ ", ella por mucho tiempo lo llamó Warren, el ángel guardián. Incluso, después de que este desapareció.

Todavía me siento curioso de saber ¿por qué se quedó con él ese día? ¿por qué no huyó como los demás niños? ¿por qué no se alejó al ver la charca de sangre que se formaba en el suelo alrededor del muchacho? ¿por qué una simple humana se interesaba en un anormal como él?

Fue un remoto día de septiembre, dónde las hojas se marchitaban un poco más a cada hora, bordeando en su caída libre, cada sendero, reposando sobre caminos o autos mal estacionados sobre la calle. Fue el día en que un muchacho de 16 años, descubrió su verdadera naturaleza, su razón de ser en esta tierra. Un mutante.

Recuerdo que estaba siendo duramente golpeado en el patio del colegio, en una pelea mano a mano, con un matón llamado Tyler. Patán de último año, que se había burlado de él.

Pero, ese no había sido el conflicto verdadero que lo incitó al escape inaudito, a desaparecer por siempre. Elizabeth estaba allí, sosteniendo la sudadera de su amigo Warren, empapándola de lágrimas, gritando entre sollozos el nombre del agredido y pidiendo clemencia a su agresor.

—¡Déjalo Tyler! —dijo ella en un afán de intervenir, interponiéndose entre la trayectoria de un puñetazo y su receptor, lo que hizo al joven detenerse.

—¡Hazte a un lado ramera! —Warren al escuchar cómo el patán llamó a Lizzie, se puso de pié con un hilo de sangre asomándose por la abertura de su nariz e intentó darle otro puñetazo fallido, el cual su contrincante esquivó satisfactoriamente.

En ese momento, un dolor punzante sobre su espalda lo había tomado desprevenido y lo había incitado a bajar la guardia, junto al tercer y último puñetazo que su contrincante le había arrojado, quedando de rodillas en el suelo, escupiendo sangre, gimiendo de dolor, ya no por el golpe de su cara sino por el que se propagaba en su espalda.

Allí fue cuando todo sucedió, allí fue cuando Lizzie pudo verlo. Dos manchas de sangre en forma de "V" invertida, se asomaba sobre su espalda a través de su playera.

—Warren… —se acercó a él tribulada mirando la misma, ahora solitaria ya que la mayoría de sus compañeras habían corrido aterradas, escandalizando a todo el colegio, ante lo que habían visto en el rubio adolescente —, tu… tu espalda —el muchacho quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, bruscamente se volteó hacia ella haciéndola sobresaltar, mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba su espalda, para que sus ojos chocaran con el tinte rojizo del cual se habían cubierto sus dedos, que llegó a convencerlo de que no sólo se trataba de un dolor interno, sino que había algo dentro de él que buscaba exteriorizarse. Sus mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro, mientras gotas de sudor, ante el nerviosismo, lo empapaban.

—Pero… qué diablos —dijo Tyler corriendo lejos del lugar, al ver la charca de sangre que se formó en el suelo.

Warren por otro lado, sentía que algo quería emerger desde dentro de él. El dolor era inaguantable. Gritó con impotencia haciendo que cada joven, chico o chica que estaban a su alrededor, salieran corriendo del lugar espantados, mientras se retraía contra su cuerpo, empuñando sus manos, y apretando sus ojos en un grito sonoro de agonía. Todos se alejaron. Todos, menos Lizzie, quien se quedó junto a él aferrando su sudadera, sin importarle nada más. Sus ojos se cristalizaban y lagrimeaban al escuchar a Warren gritar ante el dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo. Quería hacer algo por él, pero estaba tan amedrentada del susto, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¡Aléjate de él Liz! ¡Es un maldito anormal! —viciferaba uno de sus compañeros a la distancia, pero ella no escuchó y sólo se acercó un poco más a su amigo, quien agonizaba arrodillado en el suelo.

—Wa… Warren —llamó con estremecimiento, el muchacho le mostró un rostro lleno de lágrimas, esgrimidas por el dolor de su mutación. Y tras esos brillantes ojos azules, llenos de agonía, ella siguió su camino hacia él, aferrando su sudadera mientras se agachaba frente a su semblante.

—Me… me… me duele —dijo él con un hilo de voz. Ella volvió su mirada sobre su espalda, que parecía tener un bulto que chocaba con su playera.

—Deberías quitártela —dijo ella señalando su playera.

Warren con mucha dificultad, pensó en lo que dijo y se atrevió a hacerlo, no porque se lo hubiese pedido, sino porque lo que fuera que estuviese queriendo luchar por salir de su espalda, estaba siendo reprimido por su playera, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que su dorso. Incluso ese tinte rojizo llegó a mancharle parte de sus jeans.

Luego de quitarse la prenda, Lizzie pudo vislumbrar con mayor claridad sus cortadas y notó que de una de ellas se asomaba una pequeña pluma blanca, la cual, sin permiso tomó, mostrándosela a Warren quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Eres un… —pero las palabras de Liz se ahogaron cuando más plumas empezaron a emerger del interior de las cortadas de su amigo, con tal rapidez inhumana que hizo a la muchacha caer sentada en el suelo ante el estupor, mientras que Warren volvía a proferir un grito de mortal agonía.

Luego de unos momentos, dos alas con más de dos metros de alto, y puntas en sus extremos, se mostraron imperantes, las cuales se sacudieron con euforia, salpicando de sangre los alrededores.

—¡Mutante! —vociferó uno de sus compañeros —¡Warren es un monstruo! —.

Warren miró sus alas por encima de su hombro derecho, hasta perderse en la altitud donde estas terminaban, donde un sol resplandeciente las iluminaba con fulgor. Lizzie aún lo miraba estupefacta aferrando su sudadera con fuerza, perdiendo por completo el sentido común ante ver aquella escena.

—Un ángel… —dijo ella ahora mirando los ojos de Warren, quien se estremeció ante las palabras de su amiga.

Aunque pronto, las autoridades de la escuela empezaron a hacerse presente en el patio junto a un grupo de seguridad policial.

—Gracias Liz —alcanzó a decir el muchacho y sin perder un minuto más, decidió escapar del lugar remontando vuelo, dejando a Lizzie desolada en un mar de preguntas. El muchacho escapó sin dejar rastros y desde ese día, nadie, ni siquiera Lizzie, lo volvió a ver.

Y por mucho tiempo ella decidió buscarlo, siempre intentando hallar pistas sobre él, ya sean hablando con mutantes o tratando con gente peligrosa. Pero, no se imaginaría jamás que después de diez años, lo encontraría tomando whisky de segunda mano en compañía de su propia muerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de diez años, Elizabeth había decidido trasladarse a Berlín del este, para concluir con sus estudios universitarios. Y durante su estadía en el país, había oído a través de malas lenguas, de que había una arena de combate, en la cual se disputaban las vidas de los mutantes luchando entre sí. Humanos hacían apuestas por el mejor y el mutante que ganaba, era premiado. Lizzie se había empezado a aterrar, cuando tuvo la intención de pensar en visitar aquellos lugares peligrosos de noche, ya que ella no era una mutante o una espía que manejara armas que pudiese utilizar en defensa, por sí algo salía mal. Lo cual, era un poco peligroso. Pero, no se acobardó y visitó las arenas de igual forma.

Fue una noche de sábado, la noche en la que el feroz ángel le arrancó la vida y su corazón.

Ella había llevado una cartera, la cual llevaba la sudadera del muchacho, aquella sudadera que había conservado por diez largos años, con la esperanza de un día volverlo a ver para entregársela.

Llegó en un taxi, y luego de descender del auto pagándole al chofer, aspiró y exhaló estremecida para buscar la calma, y muchos más después del muy inoportuno comentario del hombre que conducía el taxi.

—Este no es un buen lugar para señoritas como usted —.

Lizzie se detuvo un minuto a pensar sí realmente valía la pena entrar en ese lugar, aquel panorama era tan sombrío de gente extraña y aspecto sospechoso, que daban ganas de volver al departamento y olvidar toda aquella estupidez. Pero, no. Respiró con fuerza tomando valor y después de unos minutos que tardó en atravesar la entrada, empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente, llevándose codazos y pisotones, ya que el gentío se removía inquieto ante la adrenalina de observar la lucha de los dos mutantes dentro de una gran jaula, que parecía ser la " _arena de combate_ ". Al parecer, para mantener a los mutantes dentro de ella y asegurarse de que estos no salgan, los barrotes de la misma estaban reforzados por un campo de energía eléctrica.

Había tomado el hábito de fumar desde que empezó a estudiar, así es que encendió un cigarrillo. Tanta cobardía, que se aplacaba con un leve pitar de aquel veneno, mientras las colillas caían a un costado de su pié derecho.

Allí fue cuando lo vio, sus enormes alas blancas acaparaban casi toda la jaula. Lo vio animado, pues, había aniquilado a otro adversario, no sé tal vez al número 12 de la lista. Era uno de los mejores luchadores, según el argumento de un extraño hombre regordete posicionado a su izquierda. Los ojos de Lizzie se removieron inquietos, buscando alguna forma de llegar hasta Warren. Pero, mejor sería esperar a que todo aquel circo acabase.

Aunque la espera no duró mucho, ya que hubo un incidente en la jaula, la cual había perdido voltaje, que al parecer mantenía el campo de fuerza que no les permitía a los mutantes salir de ella.

De alguna forma los obligaban a pelear y si no lo hacían, los mataban.

El campo eléctrico desapareció, y el sonido de una alarma sobresaltó al público, junto a las chispas que empezaron a caer sobre este. Todo empezó a agitarse, el gentío desesperado se pisaba las cabezas unos con otros, para intentar salir del lugar, ya que los mutantes ahora estaban libres y podían escapar. Tal vez tenían la idea de que matarían a todos, o algo por el estilo.

Lizzie no perdió ni un momento ante aquella oportunidad y corrió hacia la jaula en busca de Warren. Pudo verlo a la distancia, junto a un hombre que intentaba dispararle, pero ella se acercó corriendo empujando a este, quien cayó al suelo junto con ella.

—Pero qué demonios… —se quejó el hombre.

La muchacha se puso rápidamente de pié, intentando visualizar al mutante a su alrededor, buscándolo. Pero, fue inútil, sólo podía apreciar a todo ese gentío correr desesperado. Aunque, en ese momento, algo con suma fuerza cayó detrás de ella haciendo que sus cabellos se arremolinaran un poco, lo que la hizo voltear acribillada.

Encontró de nuevo aquellos bellos ojos azules, que la escudriñaban con curiosidad, aquellos ojos a los que había presenciado llorar cuando su anomalía se había hecho vigente en él.

—Warren… —dijo ella en una expresión de emoción mezclada con tribulación. Él frunció el ceño intentando asociar su rostro, con alguno que seguramente ya había olvidado.

Los rostros del pasado eran los que siempre intentó borrar de su mente, en especial el de sus padres.

—¿Lizzie? —preguntó estupefacto, pero antes de que ambos pudiesen contemplar un reencuentro, el hombre que Elizabeth había empujado, ahora se ponía de pié con el arma en las manos. Por lo que rápidamente, Warren al notar eso, tomó a la muchacha con velocidad, cargándola en sus brazos y con mucha dificultad remontó vuelo, escapando del lugar.

No iría lejos con un ala rota, pero al menos sí a un lugar seguro.

 **. . .**

Vivía en un antiguo campanario, en una iglesia abandonada. Nada muy pintoresco, pero al menos tenía una cama y comida chatarra para variar. Estaba cansado, y dejando a Lizzie deambular en aquel maltrecho lugar, se alejó un poco para tomar aire y estar un momento a solas, quitándose las prendas que llevaba sobre su torso, para aplacar el peso del ropaje. Aunque, en realidad sus alas caídas se convirtieron en el problema, ya que las arrastraba sobre el suelo ante el debilitamiento, luego de aquella feroz lucha.

Aquella lucha contra Nightcrawler, quien defendiéndose lo arrojó hacia un costado de la jaula, la cual dio una descarga eléctrica en su ala derecha. De a poco iba decayendo en fuerza. Estaba sumamente molesto e imponente, y el que Lizzie se encontrara allí junto a él, parecía no importarle en absoluto.

La muchacha por su parte, no quiso hablar, pero podía ver en su rostro aquella pena que lo hundía. Tenía tanto para preguntarle, pero no quería ser inoportuna y decidió darle su espacio.

Él por su parte, se había sentado en una viga no muy lejos del suelo, con sus manos aferradas a un bendito whisky, que a veces lo salvaba de su estado latente de cordura y lo extraviaba un poco de aquella tormentosa realidad. Ella con lentitud se acercó a él por la espalda, observando con cautela su ala rota. Pero, no hizo más que sólo sentarse a su lado, mientras extraía un cigarrillo de su cartera, mirando por un momento la sudadera dentro de ella, pero luego de unos segundos, distrajo su atención sobre aquel cigarrillo que pitó con fuerza.

Ninguno había dicho nada desde que llegaron a aquel lugar. Lizzie tenía miedo de empezar a hablar y lo que menos quería, era molestarlo.

—¿A qué fuiste al ring? —rompió violentamente el silencio, Warren. Ella intentó no mirarlo, su voz había cambiado un poco, sonaba más grave de lo normal y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

—A buscarte, creo que eso es obvio… —respondió sin rodeos pero con vergüenza, pitando con fuerza el cigarrillo, intentando calmar aquellos nervios que tenía tan a flor de piel. Él pareció reírse de su comentario, como si se burlara de ella y de su absurda búsqueda.

—¿A buscarme? —preguntó mientras le daba un largo trago a la botella —, debes estar loca, acaso ¿no te han dicho que no tienes que estar cerca de un mutante? —preguntó él con sarcasmo —, solemos ser peligrosos con los humanos —su tono había estremecido a Lizzie, quien quería creer que sólo era un juego.

—No me importa qué seas, vine a entregarle algo al chico que conocí en Nueva York —habló ella con un poco de estremecimiento. Realmente, Warren, en cierto modo, estaba en lo correcto, había escuchado que los mutantes eran peligrosos, pero ella no podía creerlo de él.

—El chico que creíste conocer en ese lugar, ya no existe —habló ahora clavando sus gélidos ojos en los de ella, con tenacidad.

—No lo creo… —habló con terquedad, extrayendo de su mochila aquella sudadera roja que él solía utilizar cuando iba a la escuela. Simbolizaba quién había sido, simbolizaba amistad y para Lizzie tenía un significado especial, pero Warren no parecía verlo de esa forma. Se rió de ella con un deje de burla.

—No quieres creerlo —corrigió —, viniste hasta aquí ¿para darme esto? —preguntó él con sorna y sarcasmo, tomando la sudadera elevándola ante él.

Ella llegó a sentirse ofendida y pronto, sus ojos se cristalizaron ante el tono malicioso que él estaba utilizando para con su persona. Parecía que sólo se burlaba de ella, como si nunca la hubiese conocido.

—No… —habló claramente en un hilo de voz, dejando a la vista una pequeña lágrima de impotencia que se asomó sobre su mejilla derecha —, era para el chico que conocí en Nueva York —tomó la sudadera con brusquedad, metiéndola nuevamente en la cartera, mientras arrojaba el cigarrillo al suelo con enojo, emprendiendo viaje hacia la puerta de entrada a paso firme, agachando la cabeza ante la vergüenza de haber pasado por tanto y recibir una escupida en la cara.

Pobre e ingenua, Elizabeth.

—Oh, vamos Lizzie, sólo estoy jugando contigo —sintió su voz divertida a la distancia, que parecía reírse de ella. Pero, eso no detuvo su paso.

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua de desperdiciar tantos años de su vida en buscarlo? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que él podría ser el mismo chico que hacía diez años había conocido?

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Elizabeth, pero el batido de las alas de Warren y su salto a tierra, se interpuso entre ella y la salida.

—Hazte a un lado —habló con molestia, sin intenciones de mirarlo.

—No hasta que me digas a qué viniste —se resistió él, ahora tocando el suelo con sus pies, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, quien empezó a retroceder ante cada paso que el ángel acortaba en su distancia. Era intimidante y aunque quiso evitar el choque de miradas, sus zafiros azulados eran más letales de lo que podía recordar.

—Eso ya no importa… —dijo ella intentado disimular su frustración exteriorizada en lágrimas —, sólo quiero irme —.

Elizabeth intentó esquivarlo, para poder salir del lugar, pero Warren la tomó del brazo izquierdo y con suma fuerza la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Esta se negó a seguirle el juego.

—Es porque siempre estuviste enamorada de mí ¿no es así? —preguntó Warren de forma tan vanidosa, que Lizzie tuvo ganas de estallar de furia ante aquella maldita burla asomándose de sus finos labios enrojecidos.

Tal vez, sí. Tal vez había sido amor, tal vez ella no pudo superar el vacío que Warren había dejado en su vida después de marcharse, tal vez siempre fue algo oculto, pero que se aclaraba de forma tangible en sus almendrados ojos.

Las lágrimas no cesaron y aunque Warren parecía haber vencido al entender su debilidad como una afirmativa, una bofetada en su mejilla derecha lo hizo dilucidar.

—Eres un infeliz —dijo ella mientras se liberaba de su agarre y se alejaba de él.

Pero, antes de que ella pudiese salir del lugar, una esfera de color violeta apareció sobre un costado del lugar junto al semblante de tres personas, o al menos dos de ellas parecían serlo, a excepción de un ser de tez azulada y ojos veraces, quien se adelantó hacia el muchacho de alas caídas.

Elizabeth había alcanzado a ocultarse, antes de que alguien la tomara por sorpresa, ya que de seguro debían de ser mutantes al igual que Warren, y a decir verdad, les temía un poco.

—Hoy no estoy de ánimos de ver a nadie ¡Lárguense! —vociferó Warren a la distancia, ahora mirando a esas tres apariciones, en especial a una de las muchachas que acompañaba a aquel aterrador ser. Era alta, una figura esbelta de modelo, vestía de violeta y a decir verdad su traje era un poco provocador, su alías era _Psylocke_ , pero su verdadero nombre es " _Betsy_ " Braddock.

Elizabeth quien no había alcanzado a salir del lugar, se escondió detrás de una agrietada pared, mirando a su alrededor con desesperación, buscando algún modo de escapar de aquel horrible lugar. Estaba lamentando el haber abandonado su departamento, para realizar aquella encrucijada que había terminado en lágrimas y su corazón destrozado.

—¿Es ese? —preguntó la mutantes que estaba junto Psylocke, que tenía el cabello blanco y un aspecto intimidante. Parecía salida de una banda de metal, su nombre era Ororo Monroe pero el alías que utilizaba era _Storm_.

Psylocke había escudriñado con atención al muchacho, que parecía acercarse lentamente, un poco tambaleante ante su ala rota, que parecía desestabilizarlo.

—Vámonos de aquí, no vale la pena, sus días de lucha terminaron —ahora habló la mutante con un deje de nervios al vislumbrar al ángel a unos metros de ella. Se comportaba como si alguna vez hubiesen compartido cama juntos. Algo en él la intimidaba, pero intentó disimularlo de alguna forma.

Warren se había convertido en un mutante amenazador por naturaleza.

 _Que sus alas no te engañen, podría ser más letal de lo que te puedas imaginar_

—Claro que no —se negó aquel de rasgos escuetos y extraños, mirando al mutante de enormes alas, como si fuese una inmaculada aparición. Se acercó a este a paso lento.

Pero en ese momento, la muchacha que parecía expedir chispas blancas de sus ojos y manos, pudo percibir la presencia de alguien más allí, y por una mala acción de Elizabeth, al asomarse sobre la pared para saber qué sucedía, la mutante quien respondía al alías de _Storm_ descubrió su escondite.

—Hay una intrusa —advirtió aquella de blanquecinos cabellos y piel oscura.

El mutante de aspecto tenebroso, extendió su mano hacia el lugar indicado por su secuaz, y evocando a sus múltiples habilidades, elevó con su poder a Elizabeth en el aire y la obligó a salir de su escondite, arrojándola al suelo frente a ellos, para que quede expuesta en vista de todos.

—Humana —dijo el mutante de piel azulada en un tono despectivo.

Elizabeth no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba pasmada y el terror la hacía temblar, no quería pensar que su vida acabaría allí, en manos de mutantes. Pero, aquel imperioso ser de tez azulada, no le dio importancia alguna, no consideraba que ella fuese una amenaza y se dirigió a Warren, quien miraba a Lizzie un poco incómodo, como si de alguna forma ella lo avergonzara con su sola presencia, ya que algunos mutantes consideraban que los humanos no debían enlazarse con los mutantes.

Qué egoísta se había convertido aquel de dorados cabellos y fisonomía angelical ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tratarla como a un insecto?

—¿Qué quieren aquí? —preguntó aquel denominado _Ángel_.

—Vengo a darte algo valioso —respondió con paciencia aquel que se hacía llamar _Apocalipsis_. Warren sonrió ladinamente con sarcasmo, como si se estuviese burlando de su afirmación.

—Tú no tienes nada, que yo pudiera querer —habló con desacato —, ya ¡lárguense! —se mostró molesto, dándole la espalda a los tres mutantes acercándose a Lizzie, quien yacía en el suelo, tomándola del brazo derecho con rudeza para que se pusiera de pié, caminando con ella hacia una de las puertas de salida —, y tú también te largarás de aquí… —.

Pero, en ese momento, Warren se detuvo en seco como si alguien se lo impidiese.

—No te equivoques con él, puede hacerte más poderoso de lo que crees —dijo Storm a Warren, quien junto a Elizabeth se voltearon a mirar al mutante de piel azul.

Este tenía su mano extendida en dirección al ángel de alas caídas, y evocando a su poder, lo hizo retorcer de dolor. Ese dolor, ese maldito dolor… el mismo que había experimentado hacía ya 10 años atrás. Pero, esta vez, fue peor. Parecía como sí le rompiesen los huesos desde adentro.

Elizabeth se apartó un poco de él, mirándolo aterrada. El muchacho se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras se escuchaba con mucha más claridad sus huesos rompiéndose dentro de él.

—Renacerás hijo mío… —decía el mutante quien ahora tenía los ojos tan blancos, que ni sus pupilas, ni siquiera su iris se podían vislumbrar.

Como si fuese una película de terror, las costillas de Warren emergieron a través de su piel, desgarrándola, mientras se posicionaban cerca de la espalda. El tronar de sus huesos, amedrentó a Lizzie, quien cayó sentada en el suelo pasmada, vislumbrando la imagen de aquel ángel que iba convirtiéndose en un arma letal, con el sonido del metal chocando uno con otro, reemplazando las plumas, dándole vida nuevamente a aquellas alas, las cuales refulgieron en la noche imperante, así también como sus gritos de agonía.

Y allí renació, aquel ser infernal, corroído por la ambición de su mutación y agradecido por la nueva oportunidad de establecer su lugar en el mundo de los _excepcionales_.

Se puso de pie ahora mirándose a sí mismo y a sus alas de metal. Psylocke sonrió con asombro al ver concretada la transformación, al igual que Storm. Apocalipsis supo que ahora tendría otro aliado en el juicio final.

—Ahora, hijo mío, debes demostrar que sirves al lado correcto —señaló una prueba aquel de tez azulada, ahora escudriñando con displicencia a la humana, quien aún estaba en brazos de aquel suelo polvoriento que arruinaba su ropa.

Warren procesó las palabras del mutante y supo exactamente lo que este quería…

 _Asesinarla_.

Elizabeth aún estaba demasiado pasmada como para entender lo que había dicho el mutante. Sólo se limitó a observar el semblante de Warren acercase, aún con consternación. No quería sentirse aterrada, quería volver a sentirse segura, quería que él no la viese como a una extraña.

El rostro de Storm pareció arrugarse un poco, ante la prueba que debía llevar a cabo aquel ángel. Pues, para ella, aquella humana no parecía una amenaza.

Warren por su parte, pareció dudar por sólo unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño, sin el coraje de hacerle daño ¿Por qué acabar con ella? ¿Qué le había hecho? Ella tan sólo había querido encontrarlo, sólo había querido verlo una vez más y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado.

¿Así es como debía acabar todo?

—Eres un Jinete de Muerte ahora hijo mío, debes cumplir con tu cometido —insistió el mutante.

Lizzie lo comprendió, todo parecía un juego de mesa y ella estaba en jaque. No había ninguna clase de escapatoria y menos detrás de aquellos gélidos ojos de metal.

Volvió a soltar lágrimas las cuales resplandecieron en su rostro cubierto de polvo y suciedad, mostrando la amargura y la contrición de sí misma al ligarse a una muerte prematura. Nunca debió dejar Nueva York, nunca debió alejarse de sus padres, de su hogar… _Nunca debió encontrarlo_.

—Tú no eres eso… —dijo ella mirando a Warren a los ojos, buscando en ellos alguna marca de esperanza, pero estos sólo lograron cristalizarse.

El corazón del muchacho latía con fugacidad, no quería hacerlo, pero no había opción. O tal vez, sí quería hacerlo.

—Soy un mutante —habló tajante él, disimulando fortaleza frente a sus aliados, para que estos no pudiesen sospechar la debilidad que conllevaba ver a la humana con arrepentimiento. Nunca fue un gran creyente, pero antes de aniquilarla, elevó una plegaria a los cielos para que ella llegase al paraíso en paz.

—No… —habló ella temblando, mientras extraía de su cartera la sudadera roja de Warren, aquella sudadera que simbolizaba su infancia, su normalidad, el amor de alguien que siempre rezó por él en las noches antes de dormir, esperando el día que milagrosamente lo volviese a encontrar. —Tú eres un ángel… —le extendió la prenda para que la tomara, simbolizando el perdón a su arrepentimiento.

Él no logró contener las lágrimas, mientras arrugaba su rostro para evitar que estas lo empaparan, empuñó sus manos intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que ella era una amenaza, cuando en realidad, ella estaba arrodillada frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicando su reconocimiento y hasta _piedad_ por su propia vida. Aquella vida que el verdugo dispuso a quitar, sin compasión.

—Warren tú no… —pero un sonido en seco cortó sus palabras. El filo atravesó el aire. Puntas metálicas se hundieron en su estómago, corazón y abdomen. Ella cerró los ojos con aflicción, no pensó que lo haría, jamás lo imaginó. O tal vez sí ¿quién sabe? Nadie nunca.

Cualquiera en esa habitación habría podido matarla, pero no él ¡No él! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Y sin más, el ángel se alejó de ella, después de proferir un sonoro gemido de aflicción seguido de lágrimas, sin tomar la prenda, mientras que la muchacha aún seguía arrodillada, agonizando en aquel poco estado de lucidez, queriendo gritar de amargura.

La burbuja violeta apareció a un costado del recinto, y sólo bastaron cinco segundos, para que los cuatro mutantes la abandonaran en aquel maltrecho lugar.

¿Su compañía? El silencio sepulcral.

No la había matado, la había dejado agonizando. Agonizando con tres dagas perforando cada órgano, provocándole una hemorragia interna, que la debilitaba a cada segundo.

Nunca antes había visto a alguien desear la muerte como ese día. Hubiese querido que la matara de una vez por todas.

Lo irónico es que las puntas metálicas de sus alas, no la mataron, _la decepción lo hizo…_

Lloró amarga aferrando aquella sudadera roja, hasta caer sobre el charco de sangre que sus heridas habían propiciado. Y murió, junto a sus sueños y anhelos, junto al antiguo Warren, aferrando aquella prenda con la esperanza de encontrarlo en la eternidad, porque tal vez Warren Kenneth Worthington había muerto hace tiempo, hace 10 años en aquel patio de colegio.

Tal vez, yo me llevé una parte de él ese día. Tal vez, yo incité a la crucifixión de la humana. Pero, quien aniquiló a aquella mujer fue aquel Arcángel, aquel _Jinete de la Muerte_.

❝ _Él fue un demonio, ella un ángel roto_ ❞

* * *

 _NA_ :

Bueno creo que me excedí un poco en los caracteres: 5.172 sin disclaimer, notas de autor, ni título.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Un comentario de buena fe nunca está de más, ya sea para resaltar algún error o lo que quieran (todo en el margen del respeto). Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Abrazote de Hulk!


End file.
